Sonic X: Crystallised/Episode 16-Depths of Danger: Crystallised
This is episode 16 of Sonic X: Crystallised. Episode the whole bit with the president plays then,with Eggman... Decoe: Ooh! Eggman: He he he he he he! Bocoe: Oooh! Both robots: Oooooooh! Decoe: Doctor- Eggman: Quiet! Don't make a sound! There's a search team up there listening for us! If they hear us then we're done for! Decoe: Sorry! Eggman: Hm? people leave Eggman: Now go outside and get this ship patched up you lead-heads! Decoe: Outside... in the water? Bocoe: But we'd short-circuit! Decoe: Not to mention rust! intro plays. Ella: Are you ready for dessert? Amy and Cream: Yeah! Cheese: Chao! Chuck: I'm glad you're here I have some good news! Tails: What kind of good news, Chuck? Chuck: I'm going to hand out some official documents issued by the government to hang on to. Crystal:(thoughts)Okay, what's this? Tails: Documents? Chuck: Yes, to verify your identity. Amy: But what for? Chuck: They'll help you prove who you are when you travel around! Crystal:(thoughts) Okay, but weren't we planning on going home? Chuck: And for Tails, we have special licenses that allow him to fly any kind of aircraft he can build to any destination on the planet! Tails: All these just to fly?! Chris: He never needed them before! Chuck: Well, thats the price Tails and the others have to pay for being made residents of this place! Crystal:(thoughts) Hmm, well I must admit, my picture's not too bad, but I'm still wishing for home... Chuck: From now on they'll have to follow the same rules and regulations like the rest of us! Crystal:(thoughts) I really want to go home. What kind of rules do we have to follow? And We're not normal people. I sure wish we could go home soon. Amy opens her passport. Amy: Uh... I look terrible!(the picture is of her angry with a hammer) Tanaka: Really? Chris: You do? Cream: Let me see! Cheese: Chao! Amy: Why did they have to use this picture?! I look like a lunatic! Tanaka: Now now Miss Amy! I wouldn't say it makes you look like a lunatic! exactly... Amy: It makes me look like an insane, off-the-wall, out-of-control maniac! I HATE IIIT!!!!!! Crystal: Woah, you're certainly acting like it there, Amy, don't chuck a tantrum! Sonic walks in. Sonic: Hey guys, what's all the excitement about in here? Crystal: Amy's chuckin' a spaz over a little picture that makes her look angry. Chuck: Sonic! Just in time! I've got your documents too! Here. Always keep it with you. Sonic: Huh? What's this for? Chris: It's a passport so you can go wherever you want, whenever you want to! Sonic: Pretty cool! I do like to travel! If I went everywhere I wanted to go on this whole planet, it'd take me... he he he he he, about a day! they go. Amy: Bye everybody! Cream: We'll see you later! Cheese: Chao chao! Ella: You be careful up there! No funny stuff! Chris: Bye Grandpa! I'll see ya! Chuck:(nods) I'll be waiting! Tails: X-Tornado take off! it takes off. Chuck: Tanaka, keep an eye on Chris, but try not to let him see you! Tanaka: Yes, sir! I will be invisible! in the air... Cream: Oh Amy, are we going to go somewhere that's sunny? Amy: Uh huh! Look! Cream: OOOOOOOOOOOhhhh!!!! Amy: The Great Blue Sapphire Sea! This travel guide says it's one of the most beautiful places on the whole planet! Crystal: Well, I must admit, this is fun. I actually like the name. Reminds me of a friends friend! Amy: Aaah! I bet the sunsets there are very romantic! Crystal:(thoughts) She is not getting her hands on my hedgehog! Chris: Hey Amy, do you read me? Amy: Huh? Chris: Check out the scenery down there! It's really pretty awesome! Crystal: It looks pretty! Amy: I'm not looking. I only care about one thing. And thats getting to the sea ASAP! Chris: But I'm trying to tell you, we're flying over the Grand Blue Sapphire Sea right now! Amy: Hoah hah! (her and cream and cheese look out their window) and they gaze at the lovely view. Amy: Wow, the water looks amazing! Cream: It's so beautiful! Cheese: Chao chao! Crystal: I reckon this is the prettiest view I've seen so far. That water looks so amazing! Amy: Yeah! I wanna go swim! And go water skiing too! Crystal:(thoughts) I wonder if the people have gotten over us yet... Cream: Let's all go sailing! Cheese: Chao! Chris: Yeah! I can't wait! Tails: Hey Chris... Chris: Huh? What's wrong? Tails: Check out the Chaos Emerald! the chaos emerald is glowing. Crystal: Oh, I forgot that was in there! Chris: Could it be another Emerald?! plane starts shaking. Tails: Wlllaaah! Sonic: Hey! What's goin' on?! Tails: The same thing happened when we were flying over Diamond Stadium! And that means... Cream: Since we're flying over water, there must be a Chaos Emerald under water! Amy: You're right Cream! Crystal: Then we have to go find it! Tails: Hang on! I see a landing spot! I'm gonna take us down! when they land Sonic: WWAAAHH! Nice place here, hm? Let's try to keep a low profile okay guys? Man: Hey, isn't that Sonic the Hedgehog? Woman: Yes, it is him! Boy: I wonder what he's doin' here! everyone starts chasing sonic and pals. Sonic: Huh? Chris: Uh, stampede! Sonic: We'd better get out of here quick! they all start running. Chris: We can't escape crowds wherever we go! Crystal: I knew they'd try to kill us! Amy: Being famous isn't very fun. I wish we could blend in with the crowd but that seems impossible! Crystal: At this rate, 1, I can't wait to get home, and 2, I'm worried they'll kill us with all their stupidity. Cream: We all stick out too much. Tails: It was alot easier when we had to hide at your house! Chris: Well at least we lost that crowd for a little while. Amy: Yeah! Why don't we all go for a swim while we have the chance! Cream: Hey... Everone: Huh? Cream: Didn't Sonic run here with us? Where did he go? Chris: Maybe he decided to look for that Chaos Emerald by himself! later Chris: Sonic! Where are you?! Hey! Sonic! (to himself) I wish he didn't have to do things on his own. Sonic: You talkin' about me? Chris: So there you are! Crystal: Like wha? Chris: I thought you'd be lookin' for the Chaos Emerald, not takin' it easy! Sonic: Hmmm... That Chaos Emerald's out there somewhere but I can't find it unless I get to the bottom and stay there for a while. Crystal: And waters no breathing easy spot. Chris: Oh? Hm... So the big problem is how to get you an air supply down there, right? Leave it to me! Crystal: Uh... yeah, I'd like to see you try. Amy and Cream go swimming and Tails and Cheese lay it out. Chris: Our problem's solved! Now you can get to the air roulte! Sonic: I hope you're stickin' the other end of this thing in a milkshake! Crystal: Ha ha ha! Hi five!(they do so) Chris: No, it's an air hose! I'll keep this end up here so you can breathe! Just don't make sure you lose the hose or you'll be in trouble! Sonic: Yeah, and outta there! Okay, I'll give it a shot.(jumps in) Chris: Good luck Sonic! then he gets chopped by a crab. Chris is holding a bell. Chris: Here. This'll work! You can bring air with you! It's a diving bell! See? Crystal: Oh really, the hose failed. Sonic: This is the most ding-a-ling thing I've heard of! he goes in Sonic: It's hot in here but it sure beats breathin' through a hose! Only I can't see where in the water I'm goin'! I wish this thing had a window! (trips on a rock) Oh! Great, I'm stuck! This diving bell is useless! I can't even ring it to get help! later... Sonic: Any more bright ideas? Crystal: Yeah. Chris: We can't give up yet! There's gotta be some way to reach that Emerald! (they start walking) If we're gonna search underwater, the best way to go is to rent some scuba gear! You always need to use professional equipment, or otherwise diving can be very dangerous. Sonic: Rrr! Crystal: Don't be mad, Sonic! the whole bit with the guy and chris plays. Chris: Thanks! Let's get the boat, guys! Guy: Take care! Have fun! I hope they find what they're lookin' for! out in the water... Amy: Don't worry, Sonic! We'll be with you in case you get into trouble! Crystal: She's right! Tails: But we know you'll do great down there! Chris: Just take long, deep beaths and you'll be okay! Sonic: Right! Crystal: That's the spirit! Chris: Then lets go! (he starts swimming) Amy: You all set, Sonic? Sonic: Yep! Let's dive! they start swimming with eggman... Eggman's ship arose! Eggman: Alright you two, get to work! Decoe: Underwater repairs are the worst! Bocoe: My circuits get soaked! random guy shows sonic's getting a holiday. Eggman: Holiday?! He gets a holiday?! Bocoe: But Sonic is a goof off! We were more copper than he does! Decoe: We've never had a day off since we were activated! This is unfair! Bocoe: All of us are agents too! Eggman: RRRRR!!! I'll make Sonic pay! rrrr! in the water... Tails: The Chaos Emeralds getting brighter, we must be getting closer! Chris: Hey look! they notice something. Chris: Woah! That must be the ship the guy in the diving shop told me about! Tails: It looks like that's where we'll find the Chaos Emerald too! Sonic: Then what are we waiting for? Lets go check it out! starts swimming. bokkun is flying... Bokkun: Ha! Gotcha! all he finds is Cheese, sleeping. Bokkun: Oh! It's only that squirt, Cheese! Sonic's not on the boat but he's supposed to be! Oh! Where could he be? with eggman Eggman: Heh heh! While I'm waiting to catch Sonic, I'll catch a few rays too! Bokkun: Haaaa ha ha ha ha! Love the bathing suit, Doc! Did you get that in prison?! Eggman: Well, Bokkun. I bet Sonic was feeling really blue after you gave him that messagefor me, wasn't he? Bokkun: Well... Eggman: (on recording) Having a nice vacation Sonic? I hope you aren't! I hope you forget to use sunscreen and you get burnt! Eggman(real eggman): Wait a minute, this message was supposed to self-destruct after you played it for Sonic! Unless you never played it for him! You did play it for him, Bokkun, didn't you? Bokkun: I tried to, Doc, but nobody was on the boat except for that little Cheese-ball! I'm pretty sure all the others went diving! Eggman(on recording): And now, heres a little souvenir to remember your vacation by! Daah ha ha ha ha ha! Eggman(real eggman): Daah! You fool, get that thing away from me! Decoe: It is too late! it blows. Eggman: You won't wreck my plans again, Sonic! rrrr! I'll wreck you! Prepare to submerge! I'll bury Sonic at sea! meanwhile, underwater... everyone gasps because they found treasure. Chris: So the legend was true! Cream: It's amazing! Amy: Think of how much jewelery you could make with all this gold! Tails: This is glowing at full brightness guys! I bet the new Chaos Emerald is buried somewhere under all this gold! We'll have to dig through the treasure to find it! Crystal: Right, but that could take us forever! a crab claw comes up. Everone: Huh? What's that? a crab comes up, and it has the Chaos Emerald. Sonic: Ohh, no way! Crystal: He's got the Chaos Emerald! Tails: You think he'll give it to us? Sonic: Hold it right there! We need that Chaos Emerald! Crab: Rrrr! Sonic: Drop it, or I'll give you something to be crabby about! Crab just drops it. Amy: This vacation turned out to be very rewarding! Crystal: Yeah! Another step closer to going home! Cream: What she said! Eggman: Your vacation is over, Sonic! He's going to wish he never saw the sea! Plark it! put the sting on that hedgehog! Sonic: You guys get back to the boat, I can handle Eggman and his robot myself! Chris: Alright, but be careful, Sonic! Come on guys!(they start swimming upward) Sonic dodges an attack, but can't run in water. Sonic gets hit. Sonic: Running underwater is a drag! It's impossible to move fast here! Eggman: Ha ha! He should've known that water is the perfect speed trap! Sonic gets hit Eggman: Ha ha ha ha ha! Now Sonic's all washed up! on the boat Chris: Oh, is everybody okay? Crystal: I'm fine. Tails: Of course we are! Tanaka: Ahoy, Ahoy, Master Chris! I came to rescue you! Crystal: What the huh? I thought he stayed behind! Chris: Mr Tanaka?! Tanaka: We do not have much time, get aboard, quickly! Chris: Hold on! What are you doing here?! Tanaka: I promised your grandpa I'd keep you out of trouble and so I followed you all here! I saw you needed help and I came faster than you can say, dinner is served! Chris: Uh... huh! Crystal: I... really should've thought we'd expect something like this... underwater... Sonic dodged an attack, and then got thrown to the surface. then he gets attacked, by throwing him up in the air. Sonic: Hey! Get your tentacles off me! Hey! Cut it out! Crystal: Put him down! Chris: Huh? Sam comes on a water skiier Sam: Ha ha ha ha! Uncle Sam to the rescue! Crystal: This guy again? Chris: Uncle Sam! Sam: I heard you might be in a jam so I sped right over! (notices sonic) Grab this and you can ski your way free!(throws a water skiier grabber-thing) Sonic grabs it and starts water skiing. robot attacks, but misses the hedgehog. Sonic: Come on, you can do better than that, Eggman! Tails: Sonic! Sonic: Huh? Tails is flying Tails: A ring! Here. catch!(throws it) Sonic attacks it. Crystal: Alright! Sonic: Heh heh! Sam does a thumbs up Sonic: Thanks Sam! Crystal does a thumbs up too! Sonic:(thoughts) Aww, thanks Crystal... the bit with the place plays. then they go to the boat Chris: Then the guy at the diving shop told me the most amazing story of all! Turns out, his great-grandfather was the captain of that sunken ship we found! Tails: Woah! Cool! Cream: I'm sure glad we came here! Cheese: Chao chao! Amy: And now that Dr. Eggman's gone, we can enjoy our vacation! Sonic stares out Crystal: I'm sure we'll beat Dr. Eggman. (thoughts) This vacation is nice, but, I want to get home soon. with eggman, he plays the bit with tv. Eggman: RRRRRR!!!!!! Rest while you can, Sonic! You're going to need it! END Category:Episodes Category:Sonic X: Crystallised